


Someone to read stories

by MarjorieNescio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieNescio/pseuds/MarjorieNescio
Summary: There's a practically perfect nanny who doesn't usually work in Westeros but is willing to make an exception when a letter written by Jaime Lannister comes to her attention.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Someone to read stories

Author’s note: Triggered by a commercial I re-watched scenes from _Mary Poppins_. As I was also browsing the _a Song of Ice and Fire_ fandom it resulted in a one chapter crossover.

OoOoO

“Ser Kevan, there’s a – someone to see you.”

“I have no meetings scheduled maester. Sent him away.”

The maester cleared his throat. “She insists to talk to you ser.”

Kevan Lannister looked up from his correspondence. The maester swallowed hard and before he could clarify things a woman who was dressed rather awkwardly stepped into the room and gently pushed him aside.

“Thank you so much,” the woman told the maester with a kind smile and a nod as if to dismiss him.

The maester anxiously glanced at his master and without waiting for leave he retreated.

“You are the uncle of Jaime and Cersei Lannister, are you not?” the woman asked, looking straight into ser Kevan’s eyes.

“What?” ser Kevan said.

“I said: ‘You are the uncle of Jaime and Cersei Lannister?’”

Flabbergasted ser Kevan said: “I am.”

The woman produced a piece of parchment. “Your nephew sought someone to look after him and his sister. Here I am.”

Ser Kevan took the offered parchment and read it.

_I wood like someone to reed us storys and too make my twin Cersei smile._

Ser Kevan glanced at the woman, who stood there perfectly calm while studying the room. Thinking he’d soon come up with a way to handle her, he continued reading.

_She cant bee blond but she must bee kind. And firm, like Mother was. And pley with us like Mother did._

_Jaime Lannister_

Ser Kevan was fond of the twins and the letter made him keenly feel lady Joanna’s loss. He wouldn’t show that to a stranger though. He frowned at the woman to let her know he wasn’t pleased with her presence but though he thought he made a fairly good imitation of his eldest brother, the woman didn’t even blink and chose to misunderstand him.

“Ah yes, his spelling isn’t quite up level, but he’s young I imagine and he’ll learn. You need not worry about that. Now I would say your nephew and niece need a nanny.”

“What?”

The woman sighed, which made Kevan feel lacking somehow.

“A nanny. Someone who looks after young children.”

“They are looked after,” ser Kevan said.

“Obviously not to their liking. At least not to Jaime’s liking. I was informed that their father lives elsewhere, in a place called King’s Landing?“

Ser Kevan nodded. The woman shook her head as if to disapprove of missing fathers.

“Now, the wages aren’t mentioned, but we’ll work something out I’m sure. I require ever second Tuesday off.”

“Tuesday?”

The woman sighed again but to make up for that she gave ser Kevan a warm smile. He found himself returning it and when she reached out for the letter he handed it to her.

“I shall see the children now shall I?”

And with that she practically floated out of the office. Ser Kevan looked at the spot she’d occupied, weird coat, weird shoes, weird hat, very weird stick and ridiculous bag and all and shook his head. He must have… Yes, he must have. He was glad Tywin wasn’t here to witness he’d dozed off for a moment. His apparition had had nice eyes though. And a wonderful voice. Soothing.

OoOoO

“Shall I read you a story?” Jaime asked his sister.

“I’m better at reading than you are.”

Jaime shrugged. He didn’t think Cersei was right but he didn’t want to fight her.

“Then you read me a story.”

“No. I want Mother to read for us.”

“Me too. But she’s –“

Jaime had wanted to say ‘dead’, but his twin’s furious glance made him finish his line with a lame: “not here.”

A baby wailing made Cersei stamp her feet and curse their little brother. She made it for the door, opened it and nearly bumped into an oddly dressed woman who stood there with her hand raised as if she were about to knock.

“Hold on for just a moment,’ the oddly dressed woman said. ‘Are you Cersei?”

Cersei stamped the floor. “I’m not Cersei to you! I am lady Cersei! Out of my way!”

Cersei’s tantrums were feared among the servants. The woman wasn’t impressed however, as Jaime noted with a sense of dread.

“Good evening,” she addressed him, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. “You must be Jaime. I received your letter. My name is Mary Poppins.”

“My letter?” Jaime asked through Cersei’s: “You sent her a letter?”

“You asked for someone to read you stories. She couldn’t be blonde, and as you can see I’m not. I’m kind and firm,” at this Mary Poppins looked pointedly at Cersei, “and I know many games.”

“Only Mother can read us stories!” Cersei shouted. Turning to her brother she called out: “You stupid!”

“That’s enough of that. Come,” Mary Poppins said as she walked toward the bed Jaime and Cersei shared. She put her walking stick and her bag on it. “Spit spot!”

A letter never having been sent to anyone being received by a wondrous woman didn’t astonish Jaime as much as the fact that said woman’s command made Cersei walk toward the bed. He followed suit. Mary Poppins had opened her bag and went through it. Muttering something under her breath she was soon up to her shoulder in it. Jaime looked at his sister wide-eyed. Cersei shrugged.

“Ah! There it is,” Mary Poppins exclaimed happily from what seemed to be some depth.

“What’s that?”

“It’s my tape measure Cersei. Every nanny needs one,” Mary Poppins said. She sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. “Come along now, let me measure you up.””

Jaime took Cersei’s hand and they walked a few paces toward the strange woman.

“Good girl, you don’t slouch, that’s something.”

This praise made Cersei take another step toward the bench. Something hidden in the ’tape measure’ was pulled out and held head to toe next to the girl. Mary Poppins studied her tool.

“Ah well. There’s plenty of time to change that.”

“Change what?” Cersei demanded.

Mary Poppins showed her the tape.

“Sad, an-gry and ter-ri-bly proud,” Cersei read aloud.

“Now your brother. Ah. Sad and rather lazy.”

“Ha, ha! You’re lazy!”

“You’re proud!”

“I’m a lioness of the Rock. I have the right to be proud!”

“Really? How so? Have you accomplished something Cersei?” Mary Poppins asked.

“I’m a lio-“

“Ness of the Rock,” Mary Poppins finished Cersei’s line. “What have you accomplished for yourself?”

Cersei frowned but she did give the question a thought.

“I can read and write.”

“That’s something to be happy with for sure. It is not particularly outstanding though. You’re a child. Children learn to read and write.’

Cersei looked at Jaime for help.

‘We are learning to fight with swords,’ Jaime came up with.

To his and Cersei’s surprise Mary Poppins smiled approvingly. ‘As long as you learn that to protect yourselves and especially others: that’s wonderful.’

‘I’m learning it too,’ Cersei challengingly said.

‘And why shouldn’t you? A lioness ought to protect her people.’

Jaime’s sister was silenced by that unexpected reply, but Jaime eagerly asked: ‘Can you fight with a sword Mary Poppins?’

‘Given a few lessons I’m sure I’ll do just fine Jaime.’

‘You think I’m lazy?’

‘The tape measure doesn’t lie. But I feel that a lazy child is simply not being challenged properly.’

The twins shared a glance and recognized the incomprehension in each other’s eyes. Cersei, being a proud girl, didn’t ask for clarification and Jaime sensed that Mary Poppins was on his side somehow.

‘Now, you are both sad,’ Mary Poppins kindly said. ‘I take it your mother died?”

“No! No! No! No!”

While Cersei stamped the floor with every ‘No!’, Jaime nodded at Mary Poppins.

“She was murdered! That little monster killed her!”

“She means our baby brother,’ Jaime whispered for Mary Poppins’s benefit. The woman smiled at him and Jaime stepped a bit closer to her.

“Have you ever seen kittens Cersei?”

Cersei nodded, glaring at her twin. Jaime, knowing his sister felt he was too comfortable with Mary Poppins, took a small step away from the woman.

“Could a kitten harm you?”

Cersei haughtily stared at Mary Poppins, who raised an eyebrow in reply. To Jaime’s shock and delight that simple gesture of disapproval made Cersei open her mouth.

“No! I’m big and a kitten is small and weak.”

Ignoring Cersei’s tone of voice Mary Poppins nodded. Taking in the room, she casually said: “A baby is small too.”

Mary Poppins busied herself by taking off her hat. Jaime held his sister’s hand and noticed that her eyes were shining suspiciously. Jaime glanced at Mary Poppins, who nodded at him encouragingly.

“Tyrion didn’t kill her Cersei,” Jaime softly said.

“But she’s dead,” Cersei admitted and she sounded so sad that Jaime started crying. He and his sister were gently led to the bench, where they clung together, wept and fell asleep.

On waking up Jaime found that Cersei and he were covered with a soft blanket. He was relieved to see that Mary Poppins was still there. She had her back to the bench but she briefly looked over her shoulder to smile at him before busying herself with some cups.

“Cersei,” he whispered. His twin woke, sat up and told Mary Poppins, who graced her with a smile too, that she hadn’t been asleep.

“If you say so,” Mary Poppins said, paying attention to her task again. Cersei casually dropped the blanket to the floor. It didn’t make a sound and yet: “If one of you could place the blanket on the bed then I will bring you tea.”

Jaime quickly rose to handle Mary Poppins’s request and re-seated himself on the bench next to his sister.

“Thank you Jaime. I think that one should clean up after oneself. This is mint tea. I find it refreshing.”

“Thank you,” Jaime politely said. He nudged his sister, who grumpily echoed his words.

“Are you feeling better?” Mary Poppins asked Cersei.

Jaime observed his sister, who looked down. Mary Poppins tucked a string of Cersei’s hair behind her ear and Jaime was surprised that his twin didn’t object.

“Did your mother have the same beautiful hair as you do?”

Cersei nodded.

“You are blessed in a way: you got to know her. Your little brother never will.” Mary Poppins paused to take a sip of her own tea. “I wonder who will read him stories…’

“I will,” Jaime promised. “I _am_ good at reading Mary Poppins.”

“I’m better at it than he is!”

“Well,” Mary Poppins thoughtfully said before Jaime could reply, “Why don’t you read him then Cersei and Jaime can play with him.”

“I can play too!”

“I’m sure you can. In fact, you and your twin could both care for your baby brother. Read him, play with him, tell him about your mother. She’d have liked that, wouldn’t she? Her big children helping her little one?”

Jaime was anxious to learn how his sister would respond to that, but Cersei remained silent. Jaime thought it might be a good thing.

“Tyrion will always stay little,” he said regretfully.

“He’s a dwarf,” Cersei told Mary Poppins.

“It’s a good thing than that he’s a lion of the Rock. It will make things a bit easier for him. But he’ll still need his sister and brother to teach him things and stand up for him.”

“You don’t think dwarfs are stupid Mary Poppins?”

“Some people are tall, others aren’t Jaime. Does it matter, really?”

“All Lannisters are tall.”

“Greatness can be achieved in many ways Cersei.”

As if Tyrion could hear Mary Poppins’s comment he briefly cried out.

“I think he’s hungry. Will you feed him Mary Poppins?”

“I have a great many accomplishments Jaime, but breastfeeding isn’t among those.”

Mary Poppins primly finished her tea and announced that after the children had finished theirs (“No stalling!’) they’d have to get ready for bed.

“Where will you stay?” Jaime asked.

Mary Poppins gestured at a wall carpet and said that while Jaime had been asleep and Cersei had not, she’d prepared herself a room.

“There’s no room there,” Cersei said.

Jaime, surprised that Cersei didn’t feel offended by what he thought was Mary Poppins kindly mocking her, voiced his agreement.

“There’s a door behind that carpet.”

“We never saw a door there,” the twins exclaimed.

“One should use one’s eyes to watch.”

Cersei headed for the carpet, moved it aside and gasped. There was a door, plain and clear. Without pause Cersei was about to enter when Mary Poppins cleared her throat.

“It is not polite to enter a room uninvited. Please knock.”

Cersei incredulously looked from the nanny to the door to Jaime, who offered her a tiny shrug. After casting an annoyed glance at Mary Poppins she knocked.

“Who is there?” came Mary Poppins’s voice from within the secret room. Cersei’s mouth dropped open but Jaime grinned in delight and spoke out: “It’s Cersei and Jaime Lannister. May we have a look inside?”

“Do come in.”

It took Cersei and Jaime’s combined effort to push the door open.

“This wasn’t here,” Cersei insisted, wonder in her voice. Jaime agreed, but then again: here it was. He turned to study Mary Poppins who wore a content smile.

“I think I shall like it here,” she said.

Jaime noticed all sorts of items in Mary Poppins’s room of which a huge plant and a pair of high heeled pink boots were the least strange ones. There was also a mirror with golden ornaments as well as a lemon with embroidery on it. He felt Mary Poppins’s arm around his shoulders and saw that Cersei was being held likewise. Behind Mary Poppins’s legs Jaime reached out for Cersei.

“Yes,” Mary Poppins said. “I shall like it here very much.”

“So you will stay?” Cersei coolly asked.

“Not forever,” Mary Poppins softly said. “But I will stay for as long as you need me.”

Jaime’s hand was being pressed and he knew Cersei was pleased by the reply. He inhaled Mary Poppins’s scent. It was different from his mother’s which he felt was only proper, but it was still very nice. She smelled after… Unbidden a word entered Jaime’s mind. It was strange to think it, for what it stood for didn’t even exist, but it seemed so right. Mary Poppins smelled after magic.


End file.
